Emergency warning systems serve as a critical link in the chain of crisis communications, and they are essential to minimizing loss in an emergency. Acts of terrorism and violence, chemical spills, amber alerts, nuclear facility problems, weather-related emergencies, flu pandemics and other emergencies all require officials such as government agencies, building managers, university administrators and others to quickly and reliably distribute emergency information to the public.
Current emergency warning systems contain many drawbacks. For example, systems that use a cellular phone network or radio broadcast network are often unable to reach individuals who are located inside of buildings. The interiors of many buildings at universities, research centers, office complexes, manufacturing plants and other locations often have very poor radio and cellular phone reception because of interference from equipment located within the building, or because of a shielding effect created by the building structure itself.
In addition, current emergency systems are not easily able to reach the right people, in the right location, at the right time. Cellular phone services, text messaging services and e-mail services can target specific individuals, but they will not be effective for a location-specific emergency because such services target individuals by phone number or e-mail address, regardless of physical location. Sirens can provide a quick alert, but they may not yield desired results because the sound may not reach all locations, and some individuals in an area may ignore a siren that provides no specific information about the emergency. Reverse 911 calling is effective for targeting a geographic location, but not everyone has a land-line telephone. People relying solely on cellular telephones would be excluded from the warning. Networks like Ethernet and WiFi are prone to failure in times of an emergency due to potential power outages shutting down the network or one or more network devices, thereby causing communication failure with an entire building or geographical area.
Therefore, the disclosure contained herein describes methods of resolving one or more of the problems discussed above.